Ben 10 Ultimate alien: Ultimate Halloween
by chloemcg
Summary: When Ben, Kevin are called to fight off some mutant bats whom are of Doctor Animo's creation, they must use their abliltes and their halloween spirits to defeat this nightmare but little do they know that Kevin gets infected by whatever caused the bats to go mutants and it turns him what he was dressed as. Ben and his team soon find that the real problem lies with the creator.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Ben 10 characters. They all belong to man of Action! **

**Ben 10 Ultimate alien: Ultimate halloween**

It was a night where the moon was bright, the bats were flying, pumpkins we're everywhere, and it was the one time were sweets were mostly involved.

It was Halloweens night.

Every single house was decorated with bat decorations, pumpkins and there was a lot of lights and every single child was dressed in something which was supposed to be scary.

In the Tennyson household, Ben Tennyson, wearer of the Ultimatrix and saviour of the universe, was just putting a bowl of sweets on the table next to the door so his parents could give it out to all of the trick or treaters.

Ben smiled. When he was 10 years old, he used to love Halloween since it was very much like April fools day when it came to him and Gwen. He always loved to pull pranks on her but that was then and this is now.

Ben was now wearing an old brown leather jacket with spider webs, his usual black shirt was on, he had green makeup on his face, he had plastic bolts coming out of the side of his neck, he wore some ripped jeans and he also made his regular shoes all dusty and spooky looking.

Ben had thought about dressing up as Frankenstein this year. He may be too old for trick or treating but that did not mean that he couldn't dress up for the holidays and besides he may impress some of the children walking by.

Ben put the bowl down on the table, cleared his throat and decided to try out a wickedly creepy laugh.

Ben started off coughing but it then came off growly and old hat.

Ben said while pounding his chest a little to stop the coughing "_Man, Evil laughs aren't good for me. Maybe I should stick to the good stuff instead." _

Suddenly a voice said "_Yeah..Goods better." _Ben looked behind him and saw his cousin Gwen standing by the door.

Gwen was wearing a puffy purple and black dress with some black stockings on her legs, she wore black heels, a long purple pointy hat and she carried a fake broom stick.

Gwen had decided to dress as witch this year (In case that wasn't completely obvious!).

Gwen smiled and walked beside her Brunette cousin and gave him a pat on the shoulder before she went into the living room to sit on the couch while waiting for her boyfriend Kevin Levin.

Kevin never dressed up for the holidays but Gwen managed to persuade him to do it this year in return for a date.

Kevin really had no holiday spirit but she had to try and get him to feel something in the holidays and Gwen decided to do it this year.

After a couple of minutes Kevin parked his car, which was all covered in spider webs, in front of Ben's house and when he got out of the car, Ben's jaw dropped.

Kevin wore a black cape, a black and old looking suit, his normal shoes, black trousers, he had pale blue make up on his face and he had fake fangs in his mouth.

Kevin had dressed up as a Vampire.

As Kevin walked in his said while flashing his cape in front of his nose in a grumpy tone of voice to Ben "_You better not say a word, Tennyson." _

Ben chuckled a little before Kevin took a red lollypop from the bowl and walked into the living room to talk to Gwen.

Ben's father had gone out to get some more pumpkins since he loved to go all out with them while Ben's mother had stayed behind to make some cookies that were shaped like spooky things in the Kitchen.

But however meanwhile on a tree far away, a green liquid dripped onto one of the bats and whatever this was it spread to many others and it turned them into horrifying beasts.

The bats turned huge and were now ugly looking before they flew off towards Bellwood.

* * *

**Yes I know it's a little bit early but I have a saying. If you do something now then you wouldn't have to do it later. That's what I say and I hope you like the first chapter of this story! **


	2. Chapter 2

Ben, Kevin and Gwen were waiting for the trick or treaters to arrive and it was getting rather boring.

Kevin sighed while getting himself to lie down on the couch and Ben was waiting by the door for the trick or treaters and Gwen was reading her book of spells.

It was almost time for the trick or treating and the house was quiet but that was until there were the screams of a child coming from outside.

Ben, Kevin and Gwen rushed outside in alarm to find out what was going on but they were shocked to the core to see that a child who was dressed up as a tiger was being flown away by one of the mutant bats.

Ben suddenly lifted the sleeve of his spider webbed jacket to reveal the Ultimatrix, turned into Jet ray, and after exclaiming his name, he flew up into the sky and flew after the huge mutant flying mammal.

Jet Ray pretty much looked the same but right now he was covered in webs and he had this halloweeny look about him.

Ben/Jet ray flew to the Bat's legs where the child was being held, snatched him off of the bat and held him by the suit before flying back to the ground.

Once Ben/Jet ray held the obviously petrified child in his arms. The boy was just clinging to him with tears streaming from his wide eyes and he was trembling.

Ben turned back to normal when he landed and tried to gently pull the boy off of him but no matter how hard he tried, the poor 3 year old toddler would not let go off him.

Kevin asked while walking towards Ben "_Want me to get him off ya?" _

Ben shook his head, knowing that if Kevin used any type of violence on the boy then that would make things a lot worse.

The Ultimatrix bearer sighed. He didn't know what to do but suddenly the boy clutched on to Ben's jacket tighter and began to cry very loudly.

Everyone jumped back at that little outburst in shock since none of them had expected that.

Ben's face softened into a sympathetic look and he carefully lifted the crying boy's tiger hood from his head and stroked his head to try and calm the scared child down.

After a few minutes, Ben put the tearful boy to his feet on the ground and sang with a smile in his voice as many of the children that were hiding were gathering around.

**"Boys and girls of every age.**  
**Wouldn't you like to see something strange?-"**

Kevin sang with a bit of nervousness in his face expression

_**"Come with us and you will see,**_  
_**This our town of Halloween.**_  
_**This is Halloween, this is Halloween!"**_

Gwen smiled at the millions of boys and girls as they were gathering around Ben, Kevin and herself and she took over singing from Kevin.

_**"Pumpkins scream in the dead of night-"**_

Ben sang while holding a torch underneath his face to make a horrifying look about him as the background turned dark.

"**This is Halloween. Everybody make a scene. Trick or treat till the neighbours gonna die of FRIGHT!" **

Kevin and Gwen sang together while huddling up together

**"It's our town. Everybody scream! This our town of Halloween..." **

Suddenly Jimmy who was dressed as a Werewolf ran out to the front of Ben, Gwen and Kevin and sang while grinding his plastic fangs together.

"**I am the one hiding under your bed. Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red!" **

Suddenly Cooper who was dressed as an Egyptian mummy sang while showing off

**"I am the one hiding under your stairs. Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair." **

Ben and Kevin sang together while whispering to the crowd of children

**"This is Halloween. This is Halloween. Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!" **

Julie who was dressed as a black cat with some purple on her suit and she wore a hair band with pricked ears, sang

**"In this town, We call home. Everyone hail to the pumpkin song!" **

Kevin sang while waving his cape in front of his face and wagging his eye brows evilly

**"In this town. Don't we love it now? Everybody's waiting for the next surprise." **

Ben sang while jumping up from behind the long dark haired Osmostian to give him a jump of fear but he failed.

"**From that corner then, hiding in the trash can! Something's waiting then to pounce and hear ya SCREAM!"**

Ben, Kevin, Gwen and Julie all sang together while giving each other creepy looks to fit their Halloween spirits.

"**THIS IS HALLOWEEN! Red and Black and Slimey green!" **

Ben asked Julie while giving her a slightly evil look

"**Aren't you scared?" **

Julie sang back in reply while pulling Ben forwards by the jacket

"**Well that's just fine..."**

Gwen and Kevin sang together in a whisper while giving each other evil smirks and Kevin was baring his plastic vampire fangs.

"**_say it once, say it twice. Take a chance and roll the dice. Ride with the moon in the dead of night!" _**

Ben shouted while flashing his jacket and spinning a little.

"**EVERYBODY SCREAM! EVERYBODY SCREAM!" **

Some of the other children giggled and followed Ben and his friends as they walked down the streets as they continued to sing and Gwen sang while grabbing a bit of Kevin's cape to annoy him a little.

"**In our town of Halloween..." **

Ken (who you should know is Gwen's brother) who was dressed as a clown with white makeup, a clowns hat, baggy joggers and a red nose sang.

"**I am the clown with a tear away face. Here in a flash and gone without a trace..." **

Julie smiled as she sang in a calm tone of voice.

"**I am the who when you call whos there? I am the wind blowing through your hair." **

Kevin sang while smiling and while again wagging his eyebrows.

"**I am the shadow of the moon at night. Filling your dreams to the brim with fright." **

Everyone, including the children, sang.

"**_This is Halloween. This is Halloween. Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!"_**

Ben, Kevin and Gwen sang in harmony while giving the huge crowd of children evil smiles

"**_Tender_**_** lumplings everywhere. Life's no fun without a good scare!" **_

Ben sang while elbowing Kevin in the ribs.

"_**It's our job but we're not mean-" **_

Kevin took over with an annoyed yet grumpy look on his face and he was slouching moodily.

"_**In our town of Halloween..."**_

Kevin puffed out his chest bravely, smiled, knelt down and ruffled the young dressed tiger's hair before singing

"_**In this town, don't we love it now? Everyone's waiting for the next surprise. Frankenstein Ben make catch you in the back and moan like a banshee and make you jump out of your SKIN!"**_

Cooper sang while walking next to Kevin and punching him in the stomach but unintentionally hurting him

"_**This is Halloween, EVERYBODY SCREAM! *punch* Would ya please make your way to a very special guy?" **_

Kevin took over in a strained voice while holding his stomach to try and hide his pain

"_**Our man Ben is king of the pumpkin patch. Please make your way for the pumpkin king now!"**_

Gwen hugged her vampire dressed boyfriend and nuzzled underneath his chin to make him smile and Ben sang while ruffling the child he had just saved's hair and swiftly stroking the boy's cheek with a finger

"_**This is Halloween, this is Halloween**_  
_**Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!**_"

The boy laughed and Ben turned to see his friends and the massive crowd of children all staring at him, looking as if they were waiting for him to do something.

Ben sang with a smile and a jump in his step

"_**In this town we call home everyone hail to the pumpkin song." **_

Everyone cheered and everyone except Ben sang

"_**La-La-La-La La La-La-La-La La La-La-La-La La La, La La La!" **_

Everyone cheered in glee but suddenly the moonlight revealed a flying figure and it was flying straight towards Kevin.

Kevin, whom was unaware of what was about to happen, had lots of children on his shoulders and they were giggling joyously as Kevin was giving them all a ride but the children saw the quickly coming figure and ran for it but when Kevin was about to turn around, it was too late...

Kevin felt some razor sharp fangs bite onto the back of his neck and he yelped in pain and all of the children screamed and ran towards their homes and Ben and Gwen rushed to Kevin's side as he fell to the ground out cold.

Ben looked up to see who caused this damage but he saw only the full moon.

Both Ben and Gwen took each of Kevin's arms and wrapped them around each of their shoulders. Ben was carrying Kevin's right side while Gwen had covered his left and the two cousins staggered back to Ben's house to get Kevin to lay down but little did they know that this bite was just the beginning of an even bigger threat.


	3. Chapter 3

Back at Ben's house, Kevin was now laying on the couch and asleep. He had been like this for 2 and a half hours now and Ben and Gwen were getting a little worried.

Kevin suddenly began to groan and twitch in his sleep and he suddenly screamed as he shot up with his eyes wide.

Ben and Gwen stared at Kevin as he panted and Kevin rubbed his face to get the make up off of his face but after 3 minutes of cleaning, the make up would not come off.

Kevin asked while looking in the mirror "_Well I wonder why the make up wont come off?" _

Ben shrugged and Kevin tried taking off his plastic fangs but to his utter surprise, Kevin's plastic fangs felt sharp and pointy almost as if they were now real._  
_

Ben and Gwen watched in fascination as they watched Kevin grow even more odd.

Kevin all of a sudden said "_Well Thees is weird." _But he covered his mouth to realise that he said it in an odd accent. It sounded both German and Russian at the same time and it sounded like what you would expect Dracula to sound like.

Gwen and Ben were getting a slight suggestion of what was going on here but it couldn't be at all true...could it?

Ben suddenly had an idea. All vampires love blood right? So if Kevin reacts to blood then that shall surely correct the diagnosis.

Ben said as he dragged Kevin by the arm "_C'mon, Kevin. Lemme take you somewhere!" _

Gwen followed with an anxious yet correcting expression on her face as she watched her cousin take her boyfriend towards the hospital.

The Frankenstein dressed Brunete, the red haired witch dressed Anodite and the Vampire dressed Osmosian walked through the streets of town as they walked towards the hospital but Kevin was acting all the more wierd on the way there.

He kept on loving the colour red, he always gave evil cackles and he didnt change his voice even though he was now starting to sound a lot more like Count Dracula and he also kept baring his fangs and chewing on stuff (including Ben's arm).

When they reached the hospital, Ben was of course marveled there and he visited so often that he even had a little friend named Albert.

Albert had Lukemia but he was still full of life and he had to have blood tests every single day which is why Ben was here.

Ben asked Albert's doctor if she could give him a blood sample to him to test out on his friend (He was referrring to kevin although he would normally say Annoying and Arrogant to put in that list of things to describe about him) and when Ben handed Kevin the small test tube of blood, Kevin snatched it off of him and did a reanactment to Lord of the Rings.

Kevin huddled up on the floor and said in a growly high pitched voice while stroking the blood tube lovingly

"_My precious! He wants to KEEP IT! you must not LET HIM!" _Kevin growled at Ben and Albert wheeled over next to Ben and he asked while pointing at a crazy 17 year old "_Mr Ben? What's wrong with Kevin?"_

Ben replied while petting the bald boy's head "_Kevin's just going a little crazy right now, Thanks for asking."_

Suddenly Albert procceded to drive his wheel cheer and park close to Kevin and almost petted him but Kevin almost attacked him but Ben swiftly pulled the handles of Albert's wheelchair back and suddenly Ben saw the smallest glimpse of regret in Kevin's oynx eyes before Kevin hid his face with his cape and turned into a bat before flying out of the window.

Gwen, Ben and Albert watched in sadness as their friend flew away into the city.

But meanwhile in the old abandoned factory, Dr Animo was working on another experiment and he cackled and said

"_Soon...Soon my army of pets shall turn every person into horrible beasts!"_

Animo laughed into the night and he had even bigger plans after his plan right now.

* * *

_**I have a goal to finish this by Halloween which is why I am taking as little time as I can with this.**_

_**But I shall make it a little faster by October.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Ever since that incident at the hospital, Gwen had been constantly looking out of the window to keep an eye out for Kevin. Ben even offered to turn into Jet ray to search for him but Gwen declined since she wanted to find him herself.

Besides Gwen had already found one of Kevin's tissues which she had kept underneath her pillow ever since their first date to try and track him down.

That was when both Ben and Gwen had decided to not rest until they had found Kevin and they needed help.

Ben went to grab Granpa Max and Julie while Gwen went to collect Jimmy.

Once the gang was together, Ben announced to the team "_Guys. We are searching for a bat except he has big oynx eyes and longer fur on his head!"_

Jimmy, who had brought his laptop along with him, typed in a few things on the keyboard and he said "_Okay. He seems to have turned into a Vampire bat. They are mostly found within America, Brazil, Mexico and Chilie. They feed mostly on blood from animals but occasionally they do also feed on humans."_

Ben gave a nod and Ben announced "_Alright. I'll go and find Kevin from the sky. Julie and Jimmy, you go on foot. Gwen and Grandpa Max, you go and search using Gwen's Mana."_

Suddenly, Ben felt a nudging on his leg and when he looked down and he saw Ship who was dressed as a lake monster, gave a bark and he circled around Ben with his tail wagging radily.

Ben chuckled before kneeling on one knee and petting the Galvanic Mechamorphon the head and he said "_Ok, Ship you come with me."_

Ship just jumped happily and he sniffed the ground to search for the smells of Kevin.

Ben knew that Ship would act like a blood hound at some point.

The others went their seprate ways in search for the Vampire bat Osmosian.


	5. Chapter 5

So far, Ben (whom was now Spider Monkey) was swinging from tree to tree while Ship was down below sniffing for Kevin.

So far the search wasn't going well. Ship sniffed out fruit bats, farm bats, and ordinary bats but no Vampire bats.

But somewhere else, not so far from where Ben was, The bat Kevin was just perched upon the branch of a tree thinking about what he had done.

He nearly attacked a sick innocent boy and in front of his best friend and his girl friend. Kevin closed his eyes but he suddenly heard an electric sound coming from a farm house not at all far from his own location.

The bat Kevin flew up to the farm house before peeking into a hole in the roof to see what was going on.

He saw Doctor Animo looking at a huge pod with a huge bat inside and Kevin remembered back to the bite and figured out that this was what bit him. It was all Doctor Animo's doing and Kevin growled.

The vampire Osmosian flew backwards and aimed to try and do a cork screw into the glass pod and after moments of angling himself, Kevin launched forwards but he was immediately stopped by a giant foot of the same bat which had bit him in the first place.

Kevin was being squished and he gave small cries of warning hoping that someone will hear him.

Ben and Ship were still looking for Kevin but suddenly they had heard the high pitched squeaks of a Vampire bat. Ben had used one of Spider monkey's webs to pick up Ship and he swung faster towards the farm house and everyone else heard it too and they rushed towards the old and abandoned barnyard.

Back with Kevin, he was trying to fight off the massive ugly mutated bat that was squishing him with its massive foot and the bat Kevin struggled in the foot as if he was the prey of an eagle.

That was when an idea had sprang into the Osmosian's mind. He may be very fragile in Bat form but what if he turned back to his vampire form?

Kevin took a deep breath before he felt himself grow a little before within the blink of an eye, he turned back into a Vampire.

Kevin of course said in his vampire accent "_Well my whittle friend. I shall try and at least make Thees as painful as possible." _

With that the vampire Kevin touched the roof and absorbed it before he punched the huge bat and that was when the battle was on.

But inside, Animo had just finished his invention and now everyone shall be bitten by the bats at the exact same time but there was one whom got away but hopefully the one which was bitten wasn't a vampire because they are the only cure.

Animo unleashed his beasts before they flew off in separate directions.

Ben was bitten and he turned back into human and he turned into a real Frankenstein, Julie was bitten and she turned into a little black cat, Jimmy was bitten and he turned into a real werewolf, Gwen was bitten and she turned into a real witch and everyone else was bitten by the bats and they became the thing they were dressed as.

Ben was actually falling apart literally since he was now sewn up in threads but it wasn't keeping himself together (Authors note: Pardon the puns).

Everyone ran towards the farm house.

**The secret side of me,  
I never let you see.  
I keep it caged  
But I can't control it.**

Kevin turned back into a bat before attacking the much bigger bat.

**So stay away from me,  
The beast is ugly.  
I feel the rage  
And I just can't hold it.**

Ben was still having trouble holding himself but the body parts that were on the floor were moving themselves like Ben's right foot was hopping, Ben's left hand was crawling and the rest of the Ultimatrix bearer was just holding himself in his own arms as he ran to the farmhouse and soon everyone else had joined him.

**It's scratching on the walls.  
In the closet, in the halls.  
It comes awake  
And I can't control it.  
Hiding under the bed  
In my body, in my head, **

**Why won't somebody come and save me from this?**

**Make it end!**

Soon everybody had made it to the farm house (well except for some of Ben's body parts which still hadn't made it yet but most of him was there) and they had come face to face with Animo's Halloween minions. Not very long afterwards they had began to fight.

**I feel it deep within,**  
**It's just beneath the skin.**  
**I must confess that I**  
**Feel like a monster.**

Kevin was still on the roof and he had now turned back into a vampire and he punched the bat in the face, knocking it out for the count. Kevin may have been turned into a vampire but he still felt like himself some how. He had gotten over the blood thing and as long as he is not in contact with the colour red, he shall be fine.

Suddenly he had heard some grunts and punches and kicks as if there was more fighting and Kevin turned into a bat again before flying up high to investigate and he flew to the over side of the barnyard to see everyone else fighting.

**I hate what I've become.**  
**The nightmare's just begun.**  
**I must confess that I**  
**Feel like a monster.**  
**I. I Feel like a monster **

**I. I Feel like a monster.**

Everyone else were still fighting down below and even though Ben was still having trouble with himself, he used his Un connected body parts to kick and punch the evil bats. Julie actually managed to claw and scratch and hiss at the bats and Gwen used her book of spells to fight them.

**My secret side I keep**  
**Hid under lock and key.**  
**I keep it caged**  
**But I can't control it.**  
**Cause if I let him out.**  
**He'll tear me up,**  
**And break me down.**  
**Why won't somebody come and save me from this?**  
**Make it end!**

Suddenly, Gwen was about to be jumped by a few more Bats and Kevin growled in anger. He knew that he must protect jer so he turned back into a vampire, he absorbed some metal and he morphed his hand into a hammer and whacked the bats away.

**I feel it deep within,**  
**It's just beneath the skin.**  
**I must confess that I**  
**Feel like a monster.**  
**I hate what I've become.**  
**The nightmare's just begun.**  
**I must confess that I**  
**Feel like a monster.**  
**I. I feel like a monster.**

Gwen couldn't have been happier to see Kevin and the two stood back to back before they got ready to fight again and Kevin yelled to Ben "_Try to pull yourself together Tennyson!" _Kevin covered his mouth as he realised that he had his normal voice back and Kevin decided to go help Ben who was still in peices but Kevin helped pick him up back together and they continued to fight although Ben was still having trouble maintaining himself.

**It's hiding in the dark.**  
**It's teeth are razor sharp.**  
**There's no escape for me**  
**It wants my soul,**  
**It wants my heart.**  
**No one can hear me scream.**  
**Maybe it's just a dream.**  
**Or maybe it's inside of me,**  
**Stop this monster!**

Kevin turned back to a bat before he did a cork screw into one of the bats and this turned it into dust. Smiling Kevin did the same over and over before all of the bats were dust but then Dr Animo came out with an angered expression on his face.

**I feel it deep within,**  
**It's just beneath the skin.**  
**I must confess that I**  
**Feel like a monster.**  
**I hate what I've become,**  
**The nightmare's just begun.**  
**I must confess that I**  
**Feel like a monster.**

****Of course everyone ran towards Animo who had suddenly grabbed Kevin who had turned into a bat again before placing him inside a glass bubble.

**I feel it deep within,**  
**It's just beneath the skin.**  
**I must confess that I**  
**Feel like a monster.**  
**I'm gonna lose control.**  
**Here's something radical.**  
**I must confess that I**  
**Feel like a monster.**

****Everyone else knew that there was no time to waste but suddenly with the click of Animo's finger, lots and lots of mutant bats had gathered around them all and they soon had everyone surrounded.

**I. I feel like a monster. I. I feel like a monster. I. I feel like a monster. I. I feel like a monster.**_  
_

****Within minutes they were all out for the count and were taken inside and placed in cuffs and cages.

* * *

**Hi! I didn't forget about this story, I was just trying to get the good timing and now was a good time! I am still aiming to get this done by Halloween but this is nearly done!**

**The song is Monster by Skillet. See you soon! **


	6. Finale

**Happy very late Halloween everybody! Here's the final chapter of Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Ultimate Halloween. Enjoy! **

* * *

After everyone had been taken inside, Animo had strapped everyone to the wall, especially Kevin. Nobody knew this but Kevin was the only antidote to cure everyone since he was bitten before he was due to become a monster which was at the same time as everyone else and he had already gotten over his original vampire state so he could now do things over his free will.

"_Splendid, Truly splendid!" _exclaimed the mad scientist while in his barnyard laboratory.

"_Now, I have Ben Tennyson and friends in my grasp." _Dr Animo cackled evilly before turning to everyone whom was unconscious. Ben however was in a box since pretty much all of him had come apart but he was still unconscious but Kevin was waking up.

"_I must not let young Levin escape because he is the only cure for those who have been transformed into hideous monsters." _Animo said while folding his arms but Kevin had heard all of this and a devilish smile crept on to his bat face and he quietly scratched the glass ball he was inside with the sharp bits on his wings.

After 2 minutes, Kevin broken out before quickly biting Cooper at the back of the neck and reverting him back to normal.

Cooper broke out of the cuffs before breaking Julie (who was now a talking small black cat) free as well.

Julie freed Ben from his imprisonment with her claws and Ben said with a smirk "_Well I can see that your no 'Cat-Tastrophy'..." _

Julie growled before saying with a meow "_I am not in the mood for Puns." _

Ben quickly picked up his head in his disjoint arms before the rest of him was trying to connect themselves to the body.

Kevin had now bitten: Cooper, Ken, Jimmy and Grandpa Max (whom had dressed as an Octopus to represent his cooking).

But then a thought Snapped into Kevin's mind. Maybe their Monster forms weren't so bad. What if they could fight in this state?

Ben suddenly used his head as a bowling ball which knocked out the Mutant bats which we're flying towards him.

Ben then had to worry about getting his body to come to his head. This was one of the problems he had very often but this time it's not as an alien, it was when he was human that it wasn't so easy to get back together.

Julie had clawed her way through the fight, scratching and biting the Mutant bats and this angered Animo greatly.

Everyone had mow broken free and began to fight the Mutant bats but while they were fighting, Animo took a green injection out of a box which was on the table in front of him and quickly shoved the needle into his arm before he injected the green acidic liquid into himself.

Oh how Animo felt himself grow bigger, how he felt himself grow furrier and soon enough, he had turned into one of the mutant bats but he was 10 times bigger.

The remaining bats grew frightend of their leader so they quickly flew away leaving Ben and the others to deal with the 14 foot tall mutant.

Ben was so frightend that his body had took off his head before dropping him and running away.

"_HEY, COME BACK YOU WORTHLESS BODY!" _yelled Ben to his running away body but it just hid behind a box. Ben rolled his eyes.

Kevin turned back to his Vampire form before looking to the body-less Tennyson boy.

"Maybe your heroic in mind but a huge chicken at heart?" suggested Kevin while trying to stifle back the huge burst of laughter which he was having trouble holding in.

Ben just shot a death glare to the Vampire Osmosian before saying with a grumpy tone of voice "_Ha ha. very funny, Levin. Just pick me up!" _

Kevin asked with a teasing voice and putting on his Romainian vampire accent "_Vhats the secret vord?" _

Again, Ben rolled his eyes in frustration before saying "_Please..." _

Kevin chuckled lightly before picking up Ben's head and then Ben said while snapping Kevin a seriously angry look "_Not. One. Word." _said Ben crossly.

Kevin gave an evil Smile while baring his fangs and Ben knew that he would never hear the end of this.

Suddenly, Animo roared loudly before preparing to take off but Kevin took to the skies (not before dropping Ben's head) in his bat form and tried aiming at the feet.

After 3 scratches Animo grabbed Kevin by his bat feet.

Ben, realising that Kevin was in trouble, gave a whistle to get his cowardly body to come forward.

It took about 5 minutes but when Ben's head was finally connected to his body, Ben quickly slammed down on the dial of the Ultimatrix before turning into Nanomech.

After exclaiming his alien name, Ben/Nanomech swiftly flew after the giant bat. Dr Animo.

As Ben flew closer to Animo's head, he noticed that the speed was making his joints start to fall apart but Ben needed to rescue his best friend.

Ben flew into Animo's ear and then, after 2 minutes, Animo screeched and sneezed as he began to crash and he was taking Ben and Kevin down with him.

Kevin slipped out of Animo's grasp before retrieving Ben whom had flew weakly out of Animo's ear whilst covered in ear wax.

Kevin flew back to the barnyard where the others were and Kevin had proceeded on turning everyone back to normal while the plumbers were arresting Animo.

At the barnyard, Kevin was just finishing up on biting the last monsters by the necks while Ben (whom was not normal yet) was pleading Julie (who was back to normal) to do one more cat pun.

"_Please, Julie! Just one more...?" _Ben begged with huge puppy dog eyes and his bottom lip was trembling.

Julie sighed in defeated "_Fine," _she said in defeat "_Let me hear it." _

Ben smiled before nuzzling up to Julie and saying "_I find you absolutely Puuuurfect." _

Julie sighed before rolling her eyes but a smile was on her face. How she could stay mad at Ben, she did not know but she did find him charming.

Suddenly Ben felt something sharp on his neck and he yelped "_OWCH!" _

Kevin (still a vampire) exclaimed with a devilish smile as he popped out from behind Ben "_Oh don't be a baby, Tennyson." _

Then the Vampire Osmosian walked in front of Ben "_Now. The bite should take a little longer to revert you and Gwen back to normal since you were the first to be bitten."_

With that, the Vampire Osmosian walked towards his girlfriend and warned with a gentle voice_ "Now, Gwen. This may hurt a little." _

The red haired Tennyson girl nodded before allowing her Osmosian boyfriend to bite her neck but it felt more like a gentle prick at the back of her neck and unlike Ben, she didn't make a sound.

Ben yelled across to the both of them, ruining the romantic Halloween moment "_HEY! Why did you bite her gently!?" _

Kevin looked back to the Teenaged brunette boy and yelled back in reply "_Because your an idiot!" _

Ben then wrapped his arm around his own Girlfriend before storming back to his own home while Kevin had bitten himself on the hand to turn himself back to normal and Gwen said while placing her hand on Kevin's shoulder as they walked towards his car "_C'mon, let's go get some Chinese and I'll keep my side of the bargain by going on our date." _

Kevin smiled widely. He almost forgot about that! Gwen said "_But let's do it as soon as we're human again. I don't want to go out looking like this." _

The dark haired Osmosian hybrid put a comforting hand on Gwen's shoulder "_You're very pretty anyway, Gwen. Don't forget that." _

Gwen smiled before blushing and then Kevin said in his fake Romanian accent "_Let's go to my place. We should be back to normal by sunrise."_

Just as they left, the Plumbers got a now half bat Dr Animo into their space craft before flying into the night sky and suddenly, Ben popped out of nowhere in front of the screen (or in front of you) before holding a torch underneath his chin and giving out an actual evil cackle and saying in an evil whisper "_Happy Halloween!" _

* * *

**Thats the end of this story! I would've uploaded this on the actual day of Halloween but I was in hospital so I decided to wait until next year but this morning I got a very kind review and I just had to upload this final chapter for him.**

** Thank Ben 10 lover 236 for this and he would like me to read his stories which I shall do.**

**Anyways, Happy very late or early Halloween and I hope you enjoyed this! **

**Please tell me your fav funny part! ;D**


End file.
